


Cats and Dogs

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and your cat meet Sam and his dog at the pet store.





	Cats and Dogs

You cooed at your kitty in his carrier as you walked into the pet store.  Your cat wasn’t a very outgoing animal – you knew that he hated being out of the house or around strangers in general – but since you were on your way home from the vet you thought he could come in with you while you bought his food and some new toys.

Yes, your cat was spoiled, but he was your baby and you would be damned if you didn’t buy him a new toy or two (or three) every time you stopped at the pet store.

You set Jake’s carrier in the top of a cart, the dark cat looking wide eyed at his surroundings through the bars of the carrier.  Still cooing, you pushed him down the center aisle, heading toward the back of the store where the cat area was.

As you were passing an aisle intersection, a large yellow lab came barreling out in front of you, his leash dragging his owner.  You had to jerk your cart to keep from running the dog over, which upset Jake.

You cooed at him, sticking your finger through the carrier to pet him a little bit.  As you did that, you looked down at the lab, admiring its shiny coat.

“Well aren’t you a ball of energy?” you said to the dog, noticing his wagging tail and lolling tongue. He looked at you, knowing that you were speaking kindly to him, before his eyes landed on your cat.

The dog barked, startling you and sending Jake into a hissing fit.

“Barney, no!” the lab’s owner said sternly, and you looked up at him for the first time.

The man standing in front of you was just as beautiful as his dog, if not more so.  He was incredibly tall and had long brown hair that framed his face perfectly, with deep hazel eyes.  You were mesmerized for a minute just looking at him – he was trying to get his dog to sit and be quiet, but having a bit of trouble.  

You realized that you were staring, entranced with this handsome stranger, while your cat was having a fit in his carrier.  His hair was standing up along his spine, and he was hissing at the dog, his back arched in a mixture of fear and attempted intimidation.

“Jakey-poo, it’s okay. He’s not gonna getcha,” you said to your cat, once again trying to pet him through the carrier.

The man finally got Barney to calm down, holding a treat in front of the dog’s face while he sat.  “I am so sorry, ma’am.  Barney’s not usually like this…”

You smiled at him, seeing that he was now looking between you and his dog.  His hazel eyes were beautiful, and you almost forgot about the drama between your pets as you got lost in them.  Another hiss from Jake pulled you out of your trance, yet again.

“Totally fine, Jake’s just being a mean-y.  He doesn’t know that dogs just want to play, not fight,” you said, thinking back to the times your cat had interacted with your parents’ dogs.

The man laughed, the rolling sound sending somersaults to your belly.  “I’m not sure if Barney has ever even  _seen_ a cat…maybe bringing him here wasn’t such a good idea…”

“Ah, he has to meet a cat sometime, right?” you asked, knowing that if this man hadn’t brought his dog to the store, the two of you wouldn’t have had any reason to talk.

“Right,” he said. “I’m Sam, by the way, and this is Barney.”

You took his outstretched hand, shaking it in greeting.  “Y/N, and this furball is Jake.”  You leaned down to scratch at Barney’s ears.  “Nice to meet you, boy!” you said enthusiastically, making Barney bark once more. Another hiss sounded from Jake’s carrier.  “Oh, hush, you…” you said to your cat sternly, bringing another laugh from Sam.

That sound was wonderful. Too bad your cat was hissing so loudly it was hard to really appreciate it.

“Well, I should probably get Jake to cat-land back there, let you and Barney go…” you said, wishing you had any reason to keep talking to Sam.  He smiled and nodded in agreement.  “See ya,” you waved lamely, beginning to push your cart away.

Sam walked down the dog toy aisle as you went to the cat food aisle, and you figured that was that. You talked with Jake as you picked up his food, your voice calming him down quickly.  You acted as though he was giving his opinion on which catnip mouse he wanted, when really you were just choosing which would probably be most entertaining for you to watch him play with.

About ten minutes later, you were headed to the check out.  You were unloading your items onto the counter when once again Barney came bounding up to you, this time with his leash trailing behind him – no Sam in sight.

Barney ran straight toward you and jumped, his large front paws landing on the side of your cart so that he could stick his nose up against Jake’s carrier.  Instantly your cat was hissing again, and since Barney was so close, Jake was able to give his nose a solid scratch.

You grabbed Barney’s leash and hauled the large dog down, trying to calm his growling that he was giving Jake in response to his nose being scratched.

“Barney!  No!” Sam’s voice bellowed, and you looked up to see him running toward you.  You smiled at Sam, ignoring once again the drama happening between your pets in favor of admiring Sam’s hair bouncing as he walked and his strong arms carrying a hand basket full of things for Barney.  

Once he got to you, you handed him Barney’s leash, a shock moving between your hands as you touched. “Y/N, I’m so sorry again.  It seems that Barney and Jake really don’t like each other.”

You nodded, handing your card to the cashier to pay as you talked.  “Seems so.  It’s too bad, really…”

Too bad because you wished you had a reason to see Sam (and Barney) again, but the contention between your pets was pushing you away.

“Yeah, it is too bad, isn’t it?” Sam asked as he smiled at you, helping you put your items back in your cart.  

You turned to walk away from him once more before he stopped you with a hand on your arm.

“We’ll just have to leave our pets at home, then, when I take you out for a cup of coffee?” Sam said, a hopeful look in his eye.

Your stomach flipped at the upfront question, all animal-drama floating away from your mind as you beamed.  “I guess we will,” you replied.

Sam smiled at your acceptance, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to you.  “Can I call you later?”

You nodded, putting your number in his phone, a cat emoji next to your name.  “Can’t wait,” you said.  “Bye, Barney,” you patted the dog on the head and turned toward the door once more, hoping that Sam actually would call you.

The handsome dog owner wasn’t going to leave your mind anytime soon, that’s for sure.


End file.
